Most software applications that enable document editing include window adornments which, while permitting quick access to functionality, can crowd the screen. This may leave minimal space for a document to be viewed and/or modified. In addition, for applications which include navigation adornments, there's a danger in allowing on-lookers to see navigation indicators which may inadvertently provide confidential or sensitive information. For example, in an application such as Microsoft's OneNote editing software, windows include navigation adornments such as notebook buttons, section tabs, and page tabs.
As an example of the problem outlined above, if a salesperson has OneNote open at a client meeting, the content of notebook, section, or page tabs may reveal notes regarding a direct competitor of the client. If the client looks over the salesperson's shoulder, the fact of her relationship with the competitor may prove damaging to the salesperson. Moreover, navigation and other forms of window adornments may lead to crowded or busy editing spaces, inappropriate for on-lookers or audiences.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.